Ehbob G'uazuff
Ehbob G'uazuff was a male D'ewlontian, whom was most famous for his comedic sketches. He was also well known for mocking a ruthless dictator from his homeworld, who was named I'anohmon Ao. Biography Born in a poor family, Ehbob was always isolated from others. Although, he had a good sense of humor, and loved to laugh. However, he saw evils in the culture of his own species, and he absolutely hated the harsh dictatorship that I'anohmon had. In his teenage years, Ehbob suffered from horrible depression. He wept and mourned the loss of his baby brother, whom was taken away by I'anohmon's soldiers. In I'anohmon's eyes, a huge family is an undesired family, as he did not want to overpopulate the planet with the citizens he controlled. He would often send troops to kidnap members from large families, and eventually kill them. The dictator's soldiers also took Ehbob's father and older sister. Ehbob loved them, too, but the loss of his baby brother fueled his hate for I'anohmon. Ehbob absolutely loathed it when the soldiers pick on the weak, defenseless, and innocent. When Ehbob moved to his own household, he was very lonely. He missed his family and friends that he moved away from to avoid conflict. Ehbob worked at a market selling fruits, but he disliked this job. Ehbob wanted to earn money from something he loved doing. One day, Ehbob snapped, and realized he could help his fellow D'ewlontians laugh, and cheer up in this gloomy time of history. He also wanted to mock I'anohmon, and show to the world that he should be destroyed. Ehbob grabbed some paint, and put the stripe pattern on his cheeks to simulate the pattern of I'anohmon's iconic face. Ehbob set up stages in the streets, and performed. His performances were a smash hit, and many loved him. Some even saw him as a hero that would, somehow, bring justice to the world. Eventually, after many comedic sketches, I'anohmon's soldiers eventually caught on, and threatened to imprison him. Ehbob fled the cities, ran away to the outskirts, where he found a trader ship. Every now and then, traders of various origin would visit D'ewlobun-4 for trading and selling of goods. Ehbob convinced a trader to take him to Cornonith-11, a planet he heard was a fantastic place to live. As they flew off to Cornonith-11, the soldiers were too late to capture and kill Ehbob. Now on a new, different world, Ehbob rented an apartment, and settled down. However, he met more individuals of his species, who also fled from the dictator. These other D'ewltonians suggested that Ehbob should not quit performing. Through countless hours of research and exploring, Ehbob managed to understand the basics of Cornonith-11 lifestyles, and he performed on the streets once again, but these streets were friendlier. Soon, Ehbob would meet a new friend; this changed his life. Ehbob befriended a Zi'ffer-Pal named Effeb I'zlk. This friendly, yet wisecracking character was perfect for Ehbob's comedic talent. Effeb was hired as an actor to assist in Ehbob's shows. Eventually, after many more performances, a Cornonith-11 broadcasting company offered the two a chance to become wealthy and famous, by creating videos for citizens of the planet to watch. With many fame and fortune, the two comedians were best friends, but eventually decided to experiment with ideas, and visit other worlds to bring cheer. They learned many languages, and were famous throughout the Core and Lone Reach territories. Category:D'ewltonians Category:Male Category:Individuals